City at War, Part 2 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_94_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #94 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 2''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 2") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 29. Mai 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #94 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Road to War" * Nächstes Kapitel: "City at War, Part 3" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|220px|Der Zorn eines JoninsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **April O'Neil **Casey Jones **Jennika **Harold Lillja and Libby Meitner **Pepperoni (Cameo) **John O'Neil (erwähnt) *Splinter **Foot Clan **Yumiko und Mongo **Foot Elite **die Foot-Waisen (Cameo) *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon, Ocho und Hayashi Natsu (erwähnt) *thumb|220px|Assault on NullMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Lindsey Baker **Man Ray, Herman, Sally Pride, Mondo Gecko, Mutagen Man und Pigeon Pete *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop und Metalhead **Captain Mitchell *Mafia **Lupo **Antoine Puzorelli (erwähnt) *Madame Null **Zodi und Krisa **Null Homunculi und Roadkill Rodneys *Leatherhead (Cameo) *Shredder (erwähnt) *Triceratonier (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|200px|Gescheiterter HausbesuchDie Earth Protection Force, angeführt von Bishop und Metalhead, schleichen sich an das Versteck der Turtles und bereiten sich auf die Stürmung vor; doch Metalhead kann mit seinen Sensoren schnell bestätigen, dass die Turtles nicht anwesend sind."City at War, Part 1" und "Casualty of War" Um die Alarmsysteme des Verstecks nicht auszulösen und die Turtles somit zu warnen, gibt Bishop den Rückzugsbefehl, dann wendet er sich mit seinen Vorbehalten darüber an seinen neuen Partner.''TMNT'' #90 und #91 Metalhead aber warnt Bishop davor, die technischen Fähigkeiten seiner "Erzgegner" - Donatello und Harold Lillja - nicht zu unterschätzen. thumb|left|200px|Jede Sekunde zähltIndessen brechen die Turtles mit Karacho ins Labor von Harold und Libby ein. Während die beiden Erfinder in aller Eile Jennika für den Transport auf die Krankenstation vorbereiten, ruft Donatello April an, um sie von der Lage zu unterrichten und sie zu bitten, etwas Mutagen zu besorgen, um sie zu heilen;"Northampton" #4 April aber merkt an, dass sie zur Beschaffung der Substanz Lindseys Hilfe benötigen werden. Als die anderen Versprengten - Leonardo, Raphael, Casey, Angel und Alopex"Casualty of War" - schließlich im Labor eintreffen, schickt Donatello Raphael und Casey, die als Erste eingetroffen sind, umgehend mit dem Van zu den Mutanimals. thumb|200px|Den Verrat im Keim erstickenIndessen ruft Leonardo Splinter an und berichtet ihm, was während der versuchten Verhandlung mit Karai passiert ist und dass Puzorellis Männer am Hinterhalt beteiligt gewesen waren, was bedeutet, dass Karai dem Foot einige verbündete Mafia-Familien abgeworben hat."City at War, Part 1" Über diesen Anschlag und den Verrat seiner Alliierten erzürnt, suchen Splinter und Foot Elite ein Scheingeschäft der Puzorelli-Mafia auf und metzeln die dort anwesenden Handlanger nieder. Lupo, der letzte Überlebende, wird von Splinter gewarnt, was nun seinen Genossen bevorsteht, ehe einer seiner Getreuen dem Mafioso das Genick bricht. Doch dieses Geschehen wurde von Leatherhead"Dangerous Waters" und ''TMNT'' #85 aus dem Schatten einer nahen Gasse heraus insgeheim beobachtet... thumb|left|200px|Mutanimals auf dem KriegspfadZwischenzeitlich erreichen Raphael und Casey das Hauptquartier der Mutanimals, wo sie Hob und seine Leute antreffen, wie sie sich für einen Vergeltungsschlag gegen Null Industries bereitmachen.TMNT: Mutanimals #1, #2, #3 und #4 Lindsey, die von April bereits informiert wurde, schließt sich Casey bereitwillig an; Raphael aber wird von einer provokativen Bemerkung Hobs zurückgehalten und schließt sich dann - schon aufgrund seiner eigenen Erfahrung mit Madame Nulls MachenschaftenTMNT Universe #1, #2, #3 und #4; und "Service Animals" Part 1 und Part 2 - dem Überfallkommando an, während Casey Lindsey alleine zurückbringt. thumb|200px|Raphaels EntschlussKurz darauf eröffnen die Mutanimals den Angriff auf Null Industries vom Boden und aus der Luft. Während die Mutanimals und Raphael die Null Null Homunculi und Wachroboter bekämpfen, arbeitet Mondo Gecko sich in die Genetische Design-Abteilung des Gebäudes vor und hackt sich in den Mainserver ein; Madame Null kann zusammen mit Zodi und Krisa entkommen. Nachdem sie sich Mondo angeschlossen haben, legt Hob Raphael dar, wofür sie hergekommen sind: Nicht nur um das Gebäude zu zerstören, sondern auch die Dateien über Nulls Gen-Modifikationsexperimente zu erlangen - Informationen, die dafür benutzt wurden, um Mutanten gezielt als Sklaven heranzuzüchten."Service Animals" Part 1 und Part 2 Mit dieser Tatsache vor Augen bittet Raphael darum, bei dieser Sache mit einsteigen zu dürfen. Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part I'' (TPB), September 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)